User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ Another Spammer decided to over-write the M-44 Hammerhead article with spam. TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Teugene dealt with this already. Just a heads up. Lancer1289 (talk) 12:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wik ia Devel opment Te am. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check with our wiki's bureaucrat, Spart, to be sure, but I think we'll be happy to participate. I'll let you know once I get a response. If I may ask, which character was selected for the promotion? Also, I had to break up three words in your post (you'll see them), they were triggering the spam filter for some reason. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :* It is not, thanks for getting back to me. I will be adding the badge to your main page either today or tomorrow. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :** That's precisely where it'll go. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) TOR Wiki - Friends Hi, there Commdor! I am the admin of TOR Wiki and I was wondering if the two wikis can be friends (or affiliates if you so desire :D) Considering both wikis are for BioWare games I don't see why not. What do you think? Dosadnik 1 (talk) 19:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That'll be up to our community, we require affiliation requests to be put to a vote. Make a formal proposal for affiliation between our two wikis at the policy forum. If, after a seven-day voting period, your proposal is approved by a majority of respondents, The Old Republic Wiki will become an affiliate and we'll link to you on our main page. If you have any further questions about the process, let me know and I'll do my best to help. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Very well! I shall do that. Also I apologize for not signing my post, I just noticed. Dosadnik 1 (talk) 19:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandal. This guy just created a new page full of nonsense,http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.236.70.96,--Legionwrex (talk) 06:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Question regarding blog use Hi, Commdor, I've written a few reviews on another site, including one of Mass Effect 2. Would it be okay to post review links on my blog here? I would only post links to reviews relevant to the ME Wiki (Mass Effect and possibly Dragon Age, if I ever get them done). Would that be okay or would that be considered spamming? Thanks! TheUnknown285 (talk) 07:38, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That would be acceptable, user blogs can be used for anything the user wants within reason. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks for responding. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ola!! me llamo kathia!!! yo me akabo de unir a wiki!!! cree una pag cn el nombre bae su ji (suzy) diganme k es lo k ise mal para k lo ayan borrado xfavor esk no entiendo ingles ns cm ago!!! porfavor..habia otra pag con el nombre de suzy pero el k lo creo lo habia bloqueado impidiendo k nadie editara leii muchos comentarios de personas k decian xfavor desbloquearlo para ediatar mas acerka de suzy(miss A) pero yo llevo mucho tiempo sperando k pongan mas informacion pero nadie lo asia asi k cree yo una pag para dar la oportunidad a muchos fans de saber mas acerka de ella cn mas facilidad y xke tambn a mi realmente me gusta ella es mi idola..solo diganme k ise mal para remediarlo y dar la oportunidad a mas de saber Thanks (War Asset Forum Post) Thanks for editing my first post(that was FAST btw xD), if there's anything you want changed feel free to change it or inform me so I can apply the changes myself :p --MEnewbee (talk) 05:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Question. I'm trying to figure out how to use/activate my Sandbox page, but I just can't find it. I'm not sure if it already exists or if I need to create it, so I was wondering if you could possibly help me out.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :You have to create it from scratch like any other page. You can use the title "User:Legionwrex/Sandbox" for it. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug you again, but where would I go to create this Sandbox, do I just create a page with that title, or is there a special area I need to go to?--Legionwrex (talk) 23:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, just create a page with that title. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Points of Interest Templates I've noticed while editing the planets that can be landed on in Mass Effect that the little point of interest bullets have disappeared. (E.g. Metgos, Tuntau) I tried to follow the templates into the rabbit hole, so to speak, but I ended with this: class="poi-bullet-yellow" (or class="poi-bullet-red"). Since I don't know where the stylesheet is, can you take a look at it, or give me a link? Trandra (talk) 18:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :It should be fixed now. The images were gone because I deleted them not too long ago while clearing out Special:UnusedFiles. I think this is the last of such images I inadvertently deleted, but if you notice any other templates that seem to be missing image files, let me know. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Siano I don't mean to be a bother, but I was curious what I did wrong when I added Trivia to the page on Siano. Are planets not allowed trivia or did I write it wrong? Thank you for your help. P.S. Foundation Trilogy is awesome. --LucidValvo (talk) 22:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :See the Siano talk page for my response to your comment there. The long and short of it is that unless we have an official source confirming there's a reference, it can't be added to the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow Commdor, I figured I should let you know, I will be offline all day tomorrow as I will be attending my cousin's wedding. I probably won't be on again until Sunday morning or afternoon and I'm about to get off for the night anyway. I need to get some sleep as I will be driving there by myself and it's two and a half hour drive at least. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I'll hold down the fort. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::So did I miss anything? Sorry for logging on so late, but driving 3+ hours by yourself is rather draining. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope. I'd even say it was somewhat quieter than usual. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Advertising on Talk page. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas uuupppppppppppppp.........Anyways, user User:Zombi3M4n is advertising on his talk page.--Legionwrex (talk) 06:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Another user had posted the spam. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Tag. If I wanted to propose a name change of an article, is there a certain tag I have to use (similar to the delete tag) or do I just create a section on its talk page? If I do need said tag, would you mind linking it to me?--Legionwrex (talk) 03:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :That would be the Move template. The wiki text is . Trandra (talk) 03:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::What Trandra said. Keep in mind that articles should usually only be moved if the title they currently use is incorrect (a misspelling or not an exact in-game name, although there are a handful of exceptions for various reasons) or not in line with an established format. In some of these cases (mainly corrections), the move can proceed without discussion at the discretion of an admin. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Moving Pages I am putting this here before I take action but your move on the Balak page is not supported by precedent and will be reverted. We have to follow procedure in cases like this, one example is Dr. Daniel Abrams, which Spart proposed and still was seven days before it was moved; Greg Adams seven day waiting period; Dr. Karin Chakwas again seven days; Steve Cortez again another seven days and I think you can see where this is going. We do not move pages immediately unless there is a misspelling upon creation or something of that nature. Any move is still subject to the seven day period, even if new information comes along. I even dug through the move log and I still couldn't find anything to support what you did. Please do keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 (talk) 04:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC)